Gotas de Cristal
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia alterna, los personajes no me pertenecen. Es un Minific agradable,al leerlo lo disfruten, se diviertan un poco mil gracias por leerme, y gracias por escribir saludos.
1. El comienzo

**Gotas de Cristal**

**Por mayraexitosa**

Los personajes son de sus creadores, yo solo escribo para que me leas

_Capítulo uno el comienzo_

En una fiesta encantadora… la reunión de la crema y nata de la sociedad, se festejaba el cumpleaños número 75 de una dama y ahí estarían todos, la familia, los amigos, los vecinos, los hipócritas, los interesados, los lambiscones, los que no dan pisada si huarache, los convenencieros, los políticos, entre otros… una cantidad enorme de personas que eran vistas por un joven desde lo alto de un segundo piso viendo a tantas personas, pero entró ella y todo cambio…

Una jovencita de cabello suelto rizado, caminaba perdida entre la multitud, buscando a alguien, ¿tal vez?, pero de forma extraña miraba hacia ambos lados y que nadie la viera, ¿era una ladrona? no llevaba nada, tomo una copa para seguir observando que nadie la viera, su cuerpo tan pequeño, delgada, en ese vestido blanco recto y sencillo sin ostentaciones, maquillaje impecable una mirada fuerte a lo lejos no se le distinguía el color, quien era, nunca la había visto ahí, no podía dejar de verla, el joven rubio noto que no era el único que la miraba varios caballeros comenzaron a verla, ella parecía ocultarse de ellos, Niel, como siempre siguiendo a las mujeres, ¿Anthony? Inquieto por una chica, vaya sorpresa, Alister la está buscando y mira al astuto de Archie, ya subió varias escaleras para buscarla, ¿quién da más?, sonreía al ver a todos vueltos locos por encontrar a la chica… ¿y la chica?... ya la perdí por ver a estos que la buscan… ah allá va ¡Qué lista! Se escapo de todos, y a donde irá, el joven rubio se salió por el balcón la seguía y ella se escondía en los jardines… vaya porque se escapará… y se va a perder en el bosque… de ahí no va a salir… ¿Qué hace?

Con la curiosidad que siempre lo caracterizaba el joven saltó el balcón para seguirla, pues no solo pensaba que podía perderse, sino porque se escondía de todos, si las damas siempre se pelean por llamar la atención y conquistar a todos los que la seguían… porque ella se escondía, corría para no ser visto por los guardias, el vestía de traje negro camisa blanca, chaleco plateado y corbatín plateado, se fue de forma paralela siguiéndola, hasta que ella se detuvo suspiraba y se recargaba en un árbol, suspiraba y sonreía satisfecha por lograr estar libre de todo, de pronto se escuchó ruido y para no ser encontrado el joven subió al árbol donde se escondía, para su sorpresa vio a la hermosa joven, subirse el vestido y trepar con agilidad el mismo árbol y subir de inmediato se quedaba quieta en silencio eran los guardias haciendo su rondín, ella se paraba en una gruesa rama guardando el silencio por completo sin saber que él estaba ahí haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Los guardias se regresaban lentamente, ella soltó el aire sonriendo y dijo

- ¡Al fin tranquilidad! El Joven sonriendo le respondió

- ¿Usted cree? Ella abrió los ojos, lentamente volteo y lo vio de pie recargado en el tronco principal, un hombre alto de traje, rubio con una mirada color azul cielo y una sonrisa relajada, la miraba mientras ella dijo

- ¿Quién es usted?

- La pregunta es ¿quién es usted?

-Yo pregunte primero, además porque me sigue…

-Usted subió al árbol donde yo me encuentro, así que vi que usted fue la que me siguió. Ella abrió los ojos más expresivos si se podía, respondió

-Lo siento, entonces debo retirarme, iba a bajar, cuando él la detuvo

-Espere… mire… vienen varias personas, pueden ver sus piernas al bajar.

-Me ha visto mis piernas, ¡grosero!

- Silencio. Usted me las enseñó, guarde silencio ya llegan. Durante unos minutos ambos guardaban silencio una de las manos traía unos taconcitos y con la otra se sujetaba del tronco, esta se resbaló y él la abrazó para atraparla. Dejándola unida a él, ella seguía muda lo miraba a los ojos sin hacer el menor movimiento, exactamente estaban abajo varios caballeros mientras que el la tenía aferrada a su cuerpo ambos con sus miradas enlazadas, sus pies estaban en el aire, su brazo estaba en el cuello de él, con el otro brazo estaba sosteniendo sus zapatillas.

El estaba serio sus ojos se hicieron imanes y ambos no dejaban de verse, el tenía su cintura atrapada con un brazo, sin pensarlo los imanes de sus miradas pasaron a sus bocas y ambos se dejaron llevar por un beso que el aprovechando que podía sostenerla subiéndola de su cintura, la acomodó a sus labios, el momento fue el silencio, el beso fue respondido deliciosamente, ambos atraídos el uno al otro se besaban, compartiendo sus labios, atrapados en una atracción no esperada… ahí una pareja elegantemente vestida, se dejaban llevar por el momento, la tensión aumento en el movimiento de los labios, delicadamente se probaban cerrando sus ojos, se dejaron llevar sin tomar el tiempo, sin forzar nada, un instante basto para escuchar agitados sus corazones y abrir los ojos para volver al inicio, dejando sus bocas ahora volvían a verse a los ojos, que estaba sucediendo ellos no planeaban besarse, mucho menos encontrarse, ella trato de ver hacia donde habían estado varias personas y no había nadie, con suavidad el fue acomodando de nuevo su cintura para colocar sus pies en la rama, ella deslizaba a la par el brazo de su cuello para volver a sujetarse del tronco del que había resbalado, ambos trataban de hablar y no decían nada, ella bajo la cabeza para bajar del árbol, con sorprendente agilidad volviendo a subir su vestido, mientras que el de un saltó hizo lo mismo, le tomo la muñeca para que no se fuera, ella lo observó viendo como la detenía y ella no deseaba irse sin saber quién era, como había logrado hipnotizarla.

Mientras que él se preguntaba quién era ella, que le había robado el aliento y despertado una inquietud que jamás había sentido, acaso todos los que la seguían la conocían, por el no la había visto nunca, como era posible, que eso pasará, si conocía a todas las familias ya todas las personas de esa fiesta, donde había estado ella oculta.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Candy ¿Y tú?

- Albert.


	2. El baile

_Capítulo dos El baile_

Ambos se dieron la mano, Albert le tomo la mano y le dio un suave beso en el dorso de la misma, ella lo vio extrañada, caminaron tomando el brazo de ella, sin decir nada rumbo a la fiesta, Candy sentía un temblor en sus piernas, mientras Albert se sentía tonto, que había pasado con la fluidez de sus palabras porque no podía decirle nada, ella se llama Candy, ¿Candy qué?

Mientras ella pensaba ¿porque le había besado? ¿Por qué le había correspondido? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía diferente con él? si todos los caballeros siempre son tan pesados y egocéntricos, ahora él la había sorprendido, estaba en un árbol, se llama Albert ¡Albert! ¿Y quién es Albert?

Ambos entraron a la fiesta, Albert sonrió de medio lado con una pequeña mueca de sugerencia entraron a bailar, mientras Candy al ver que era amable lo acompañó a bailar, pero antes se colocó sutilmente los zapatos, que todavía traía en la mano, sin decir más iniciaron el baile ya con los taconcitos, no era tanta la distancia entre ellos, el la estrechaba a su cuerpo y bailaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ambos muy tranquilos con la fluidez en sus pasos, la banda tocaba melodías románticas que solo los mayores bailaban, ellos eran los jóvenes de la pista.

Desde lejos Anthony se quedo asombrado, la joven estaba bailando con William, mientras que Ster se acercó a Anthony y también los veía sorprendidos, para un momento más se acercaba Niel y Archie quienes no dejaban de verlos bailar, algunas damas estaban viendo a los caballeros y notaban que no dejaban de ver a William bailando con la flacucha desconocida, Elisa para quitar la cara de bobos que tenían los cuatro jóvenes, se acercó y sutilmente jaló el brazo de Anthony quien sorprendido tomo a Elisa y comenzó a bailar, Niel, vio a Paty una señorita tímida que le daba pena para todo incluyendo para decir no, se fue a sacarla a bailar, pero antes llegó Archie y se la ganó.

Annie estaba tomando una copa cuando Alister le pidió bailar, ella sonrió y se fue a bailar. Niel molesto porque le estaban ganando a las chicas, le dijo a la banda musical que la festejada quería que cambiaran de parejas, y se llevó a su madre a bailar, en eso la banda comenzó diciendo que cambio de parejas. Albert y Candy estaban muy distraídos, un anciano que bailaba con su esposa, separaron a los dos y ambos sonrieron por la sorpresa.

Mientras que Alister trataba de acercarse al Sr. Volteémoste, quien bailaba con Candy, cuando por fin lo lograba, la banda musical no hacía mención del cambio, por fin se oyó la mención y al querer cambiar con el abuelo, cambio con Archie quedando con Paty, en el cambio fue tan brusco y sorpresivo, que Alister y Patricia quedaron con los labios unidos, haciendo poner de colores a Paty quien no dejaba de abrir los ojos sorprendida por Alister, mientras Archie sonreía nervioso porque estaba bailando con Sarah, la madre de Niel.

Anthony buscaba a Candy quien ahora estaba bailando con el Padre de Annie el Sr. Britter quien la alzaba emocionado por lo fácil y ligera que era llevar a Candy, ella sonreía por como el señor emocionado bailaba juguetonamente, por fin se daba la mención de cambio de parejas, Alister apenado se iba al jardín con Paty para disculparse porque ella estaba aterrada. Así que Anthony bailaba con una abuelita que estaba bailando antes con Albert, este bailaba con la esposa del Sr. Britter una mujer que parecía ocupar una grúa, pues por más movida que era la pieza musical, la señora contaba con una pesadez que parecía que en vez de bailar la llevaban arrastrando. Candy bailaba ahora con un viejito que en vez de bailar brincaba dando pequeños saltos, Candy aguantaba la risa parecía que estaba bailando con una rana, ella se reía efusivamente mientras el abuelo que bailaba con ella emocionado por hacerla sonreír, quiso reír también mostrando su falta de dentadura, haciendo reír más a Candy, pues el señor no contaba con dientes.

Niel estaba bailando con la señora Britter, asustado abría los ojos, al ver que la dama casi no se movía, en la siguiente mención Annie bailaba con Archie, ella al ser girada por el cambio quedo con ambos brazos en el cuello de Archie, este coloco ambas manos en sus caderas, haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran, pues sin querer Archie tenía las manos en el trasero de Annie y su Padre estaba a un lado, ambos trataron de acomodarse y salieron de la pista, disimuladamente para no ser regañados.

Sarah bailaba con Albert, ambos sonreían, al menos Albert ya no necesitaba una grúa para mover a la señora Britter que ahora bailaba con Anthony, quien mostraba cara de sufrimiento. Mientras Niel trataba de acercarse a Candy que bailaba con George Johnson que al ver que todos bailaban, la festejada lo empujo al baile, quedando de pareja de Candy mientras la festejada la abuela Pauna se divertía por ver la cara de sorpresa de George, quien estaba muy sorprendido por estar bailando, muy formal giraba con elegancia cuando vio a Albert quien se reía juguetonamente de él, pues al hacer mención del cambio de parejas, le entregó a Candy en sus brazos y salió muy formal, poniéndose de pie rectamente, tomo a Rosemary la hermana de Albert y la invito a bailar.

Niel se quedó con su hermana Elisa quien buscaba a Anthony en el baile, Albert al ver que de nuevo tenía a Candy en sus brazos, la sacó del baile y corrió con ella subiendo hacia el balcón, que hacía rato él había estado ahí observando a todos. Anthony bailaba con la abuela Pauna quien hacía una seña de que ya no hicieran cambios, ella ahora estaba bailando con su pequeño príncipe, quien cariñoso la abrazaba, y ella como si fuera su difunto esposo, se recargaba en su pecho.


	3. La pareja

_Capitulo tres La Pareja_

En el balcón deslumbrante por el color blanco del piso, los muros y su derredor, estaba Albert tomando de las manos a Candy quien sonreía, pues ese joven definitivamente sonreía divino. Ella se notaba nerviosa, mientras que él miraba sus ojos y su boca otra vez, ella se sintió intimidada pensaba, ahí va de nuevo otra vez, este quien se cree para tomarme y besarme, para hacer que a mis piernas tambalearse, acaso debería tener miedo.

Mientras que Albert sonreía coqueto, al notar que ella se estaba ruborizando, no podía evitar pensar en esa ternura que ella emanaba pues con sus gestos muy ingenua se miraba. Y es que ella estaba muy nerviosa, casi podía sentirse igual, que era lo que les sucedía, porque ella lo hacía vibrar, que tenía esa joven que sus manos ya sudaban, que su corazón latiendo acelerado se encontraba, como hacía ella para que el perdiera el habla, porque su cuerpo la deseaba.

Ella noto que se estaba acercando y no podía moverse, comenzó temblando, trato de cerrar sus ojos, pues sus piernas la traicionaron, maldita sea mi suerte que me estoy enamorando. Ella quiso moverse aun que fuera solo un poco, pero el al intentarlo, la tomo como un loco, y es que si volvía a escapar como la iba a encontrar, si su cuerpo lo mataba de angustia cuando ella dejo su lugar.

Ella sintió estremecerse como nunca, que me pasa con este que me tiene erizada hasta la nuca, como es posible que haga eso tan cruel, si parece un ángel, con gusto me quedaría con él.

-No te vayas de mi lado princesa, que me has hechizado

-Quien desea irse, si me tienes sujeta.

-Es que si te vas, como voy a encontrarte

- Vamos por favor, cuantas han de gustarte

-Realmente solo tú, créelo no he de mentirte

-Pues no te conozco, porque he de creerte

-Porque ambos lo sentimos de eso estoy seguro

- Vaya que vanidoso te escuchas al hablar

- Y tu tan desconfiada que no me quieres mirar

- Es que estoy que tiemblo de miedo

- No lo creo, jamás te haría daño mi cielo.

-Haces todo el tiempo esto con las chicas

- Te juro que no, solo contigo

-Crees en Dios, para que jures así

- Por supuesto que creo, que un ángel esta aquí

- ¿A caso eres un ángel que bajo del cielo?

- Si, solo para encontrarte a ti.

- Que bien mientes, ángel no puedo serlo.

-Pues a un ángel mencionaste y pensé en mis brazos tenerlo

- Como haces que mi cuerpo tiemble

- Como haces que mi alma grite

- Es en serio lo que estas sintiendo

- Tan en serio que me estoy muriendo

- ¡Muriendo!

- Por besarte de nuevo

En ese momento Albert tomo los labios de ella, quien colocó sus brazos en su cuello mientras que Anthony y Niel, que la buscaban dieron con ellos, ambos vieron como se besaban. Niel dijo

-Mira quien era ella, yo que quería conocerla, Anthony completó

-Yo que sentí que la conocía, resulto ser mi tía.

- Ni modo Anthony, ahí está Elisa

- Ni modo tú, ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Pero es que ella te ama

- Y qué culpa tengo de eso, jamás la amaría

- Vamos déjate de tonterías,

- Elisa siempre se le hace lo mismo

- Porque hablas así, que te ha hecho ella

-Nada, pero no significa que la ame,

En ese momento bajaban y vieron a Alister entrar con Paty abrazada y Archie con Annie igual. Anthony les dijo

-Que listos primos tengo, ya tienen pareja

- Es que este baile eso solo deja, dijo Archie sonriendo. Anthony les contestó

-Vaya con la verdad que la chica que llamo nuestra atención, es la novia de mi Tío William. Y Ster dijo

-Que bella es, ahora sabemos a quien buscaba, Niel con media sonrisa dijo

- Y también a quien el tío William esperaba.

En el balcón ya salía la luna, una pareja se acariciaba, el tomándola de la cintura, ella limpiando los labios de él.

- Vamos que el baile es nuestro, dijo Albert

-Pero si alguien nos ve, pueden reconocerme.

- Y que deben saber de ti, eres mi pareja

- Bueno lo que pasa es que debo irme

- Porque, si apenas nos encontramos

- Tal vez porque así debe ser

- Eso es imposible, debes estar a mi lado.

- Lo siento estoy comprometida,

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- No quiero conocer a mi prometido

- Y quien te comprometió

- Es que me comprometieron de niña y no conozco al susodicho

- No lo conoces entonces

- No, la verdad tengo miedo, diré que no puedo

- Porque no puedes

- Porque a ti es a quien quiero. En ese momento él sonrió, le dijo

-Diles a todos que soy tu novio, pues a ti es a quien quiero también.

- De verdad y con eso puedo romper el compromiso.

- Por supuesto a quien comprometen en estos días con alguien desconocido.

- Eso mismo dije yo, y dice que seré su esposa quiera o no.

- ¡Santo Dios!, quien te obliga.

En ese momento ella tomo su mano, lo llevó hacia la fiesta dijo

- Esa señora es mi tía, dice que estoy comprometida con William Andrew

- ¡Con William Andrew!

-Pero dime que me ayudarás, a todos les dirás que soy tu novia y que no dejaras que ellos me casen con un desconocido. Con un leve suspiro dijo

- Te lo juro, mi vida. En ese momento desde arriba se veía a una pareja besándose frente a todos, ella lo abrazó muy fuerte y el hizo lo mismo, abajo la abuela Pauna sonreía, por fin a su amado William casaría.


	4. La separación

_Capitulo cuatro La separación_

Y después de ese baile, algo extraño sucedió, y es que ahora la Tía el matrimonio ya no le favoreció, entonces fue que planeando llevarse a Candy a Inglaterra, de los Andrew la separó. William estaba molesto, el ya había aceptado el convenio de compromiso, por lo tanto le estaban robando a su prometida.

La abuela Pauna hacía como que no se daba cuenta y todo oía, y es que Sarah le dijo a Rose que escuchó a la Tía de Candy, la tal Lucy que si casaba a la joven ella no ganaría nada, pues pensaba obtener algo por el hecho de traerla y como vio que no tenía derecho a nada, esta se la llevó de volada.

Rose y Sarah, le comentaban a Elroy y esta sonrió de medio lado, respondió,

- El compromiso está hecho y podemos decir que consumado, todos somos testigos de cómo ella lo aceptó, frente al baile y frente a todos, ella bien que lo besó. Rose sonrió apenada y contestó

-Vamos Tía, no exageres, fue mi hermano quien la beso, ella simplemente lo aceptó. Sarah agregó

-Es una burla de Lucy, si cree que va a abusar de nuestra familia, mi esposo investigó y a Inglaterra se llevó a la niña.

En la habitación se guardó silencio y la abuela Pauna sonrió, se alejo sin decir nada y a su William alborotó

-Hijo que a tu prometida la han secuestrado, que debes estar a su lado, que robarla si es necesario para recuperar a esa niña, pues es tiempo que sepas que a Inglaterra fue llevada y en contra de su voluntad y me han contado que no ha dejado de llorar.

Al decirle eso la abuela, los chicos la escuchaban y William muy alterado se molestaba, todos se salieron de ahí, que por nada la dejarían que ella era de William y de todos los demás su futura Tía.

En los puestos investigaba George y el barco había zarpado. Lucy a Candy se había llevado que con engaños y mentiras, a buscar su vestido de novia fue lo que le hicieron creer, pues ella ignoraba los planes de la Tía y de otro chico que la llevaba a conocer.

Llegaban a Inglaterra y una fiesta se presentó, ella tenía que ir sin falta por su enlace en la sociedad y que supieran que ella una gran dama es de verdad.

En la fiesta no faltaban chicos por sacarla a bailar y ella muy sonriente respondía

-Lo siento mucho estoy comprometida. Un hermoso y atractivo joven la vio y cuando esta le respondió este le preguntó

- ¿Y dónde está su prometido?

- Mi prometido no es asunto suyo, el es un gran caballero, al que amo con todo mi corazón. El joven la vio con admiración, pues su padre le dijo que ella estaba comprometida desde niña y a su prometido desconocía, como es que ella ya lo amaría.

-Y si es tan caballero, como es que dejo a tan hermosa dama venir sola.

-Muy simple señor, el sabe que tiene mi corazón, por lo tanto confía en mí, tanto igual que yo en él. Este le respondió

-Interesante respuesta para un hombre al que no conoce y ya está dispuesta,

- Por supuesto que le conozco y ambos somos felices con nuestro futuro enlace.

- Vaya entonces si lo conoce tanto porque su Tía la acaba de traer a su supuesto novio va usted a conocer.

-Debe haber una confusión, mi prometido está en América y es de origen Escocés.

-No mi hermosa dama, su prometido esta aquí en Inglaterra y es de origen Inglés.

- Está usted seguro, que bien que ambos nos conocimos, y el cuenta con dos nombres y un apellido importante.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, me lo acaban de decir, pero que segura está usted de que el la acepte y la ame, si apenas la acaba de ver.

-No señor, yo estuve con él y bailamos, y frente a todos nos besamos.

-Vaya que es soñadora y romántica, pero si insiste usted, con gusto la beso y bailo en este momento.

-Insolente quien se ha creído para faltarme al respeto

- Soy su prometido el que también está dispuesto. Candy lo vio a los ojos asustada, ese hombre estaba loco, quien se cree para hablarle así, y confirmar que es su prometido cuando ella aceptó a William Albert Andrew frente a todos y este aceptó que la ama, como es que ahora le han cambiado al novio, y la ponen frente a este engreído.

-Entonces bailamos o nos besamos. Candy abrió los ojos y con un sonoro golpe, la cara le atravesó, le dijo en voz alta

-Soy Candy White, la prometida de William Albert Andrew, y usted no me falte al respeto, si no quiere que en este instante le llame a la seguridad. Richard que estaba junto a Lucy abrió los ojos al ver como la joven alzó la voz y aseguró estar comprometida, lo más sorprendente es saber cómo Terry la ofendió, para ver que la bofetada le dió.

En ese instante entró la guardia y ante Candy se presentó,

-Usted señorita no puede golpear al Duque de Grandchester

-Y el me puede insultar y amenazar con besarme, a mi una dama comprometida. Terry le respondió

-Su Tía la ha comprometido conmigo Señorita Candy, no como cree usted que ya está comprometida. En eso llegaban varios caballeros y entre ellos se presentaban los Andrew, asegurando, que la Sra. Lucy estaba a su sobrina secuestrando.

Candy en cuanto vio a Albert de entre los caballeros que la rodeaban, se escabulló y corriendo junto a él, le dijo

-Como usted me mintió, que acaso no estaba comprometida contigo.

- Por supuesto que los estás, solo que tu tía te ha engañado y te trajo a comprometer donde ella tuviera algo más que ganar.

- ¡Santo Dios! Me están vendiendo.

- No Candy eso jamás pasaría, tu eres mi novia y mi prometida, este la abrazó y ella en sus brazos lloró.


	5. Comprometida

_Capitulo cinco Comprometida_

Que la guardia cubría a los Grandchester, y la guardia Escocesa tomaba a Lucy con severas esposas en la espalda

-Que está pasando aquí, ella es la Tía de Candy y ha firmado el compromiso con los Grandchester, así la dama ahora pertenece a esta casa, dijo Richard molestó y William que tenía en sus brazos a Candy más fuerte la abrazó y así de inmediato respondió

-Lo mismo hizo en América al llevar a mi prometida y traerla con engaños para comprometerla de nuevo, esperando una tajada de una buena ganancia extra, pues el compromiso estaba hecho y ella quedaba sin derecho. Terry sobándose la cara agregó

-Los siento mucho pero la firma ya está impresa y esa dama es ahora mi prometida, sería bueno que supieras que estas en Inglaterra y ella aquí se queda.

En ese momento William colocó a Candy tras su espalda y con una mano una seña hizo, Anthony que lo vio de inmediato la tomó y William dio un paso al frente y respondió

-No estamos debatiendo de quien es o no prometida, ni quien tiene o no derecho a casarse con ella, pues antes bien que ella elija. Terry con la cara colorada y con marcas de manos impresas contestaba.

-No estamos ofreciendo que ella elija puesto que la firma ya está y ella de aquí no sale, pues ahora está en su hogar, Inglaterra la recibió y su Tía a firmado los derechos, nosotros hemos aceptado y eso ya es un hecho.

-Entonces bien tienes razón, si la Tía firmo pues entonces debes saber que la firma de un Padre tiene mayor valor.

- Por supuesto mi Padre ha firmado y la Tía como su tutor.

-Solo que ella es ahora mayor y no requiere de nadie para firmar directamente y ella firmó desde hace tiempo y frente a mucha gente, para ser comprometida con un Escocés, que ese convenio está anunciado desde que ella nació como ves.

-Tendrás que traer pruebas si deseas que te la demos, por lo pronto aquí se queda, y ni a la Tía soltaremos.

En ese momento William asintió mientras Archie y Alister lo custodiaban con una cara triste se escapaba. La guardia Escocesa estaba molesta pues ahora tenía que traer papeles, subían a los autos con una custodia muy fuerte, y de ahí a un Yate que los esperaba. Subieron de inmediato, al entrar y marcharse, Anthony sonrió y William preguntó

- ¿Donde está Candy?

- Rumbo a Escocia en el Yate que venía aparte, ahí será custodiada y en cuanto lleguemos haremos la boda de volada, pero por lo pronto ve pensando como rescataremos a Elisa, pues la deje en su lugar, le dije que volvía por ella, porque la querían casar.

- Bueno y como pudiste cambiarla y sobre todo por Candy

-Pues fue muy fácil desde que llegamos ella quería estar en la fiesta y ya se había colado, cuando me hiciste la seña, la jale y la puse al frente la cubrí con el abrigo y la abrace muy fuerte, los Ingleses me la quitaron y Candy corrió al auto, apenas llegó y se cubrió con tu saco.

-Ahora mi sobrina está en su lugar y la Tía Lucy también se quedaría pues pensaron que sin ella Candy no se marcharía, pero ella al pensar que la vendían de inmediato huiría.

En el puerto Escocés una comitiva llegaba, a Candy custodiaban como si fuera a una presa, escondida de pies a cabeza. Más tarde llegaba William y ella lo vio entrar de inmediato y sin pensarlo ella lo fue a abrazar y llorando reclamaba

-Albert que me he ido escondida, no me mientas nunca más, dime que no estoy comprometida y que con nadie me ofrecerán.

-Que acaso ya no me quieres Candy

-Por supuesto que sí, pero me cambiaron a mi Escocés por un Inglés.

- Eso jamás pasará, si ellos querían un cambio, nosotros también lo hicimos, y a mi sobrina querida ahora comprometimos, pues como ella está custodiada en Inglaterra, ahora con ella el inglés se aferra.

- ¿Entonces no tengo que volver allá?

- No Candy, tu si lo deseas te quedas protegida aquí en Escocia, y si deseas a este Escocés, pues tuyo es, y si no quieres un Inglés, pues le dimos un revés ahora Elisa está con la guardia Inglesa y tu Tía Lucy está con ella, solo espero que venga mi Primo y su esposa, para que vayan por su hija y si la han custodiado con tanto esmero, ahora que vayan la casaran primero.

Candy abrazada a William lloraba, con una pena muy nerviosa dijo

-Entonces le debo mi felicidad a tu sobrina, que se ha sacrificado por mí,

-Pues que tu digas que es un sacrificio no lo creo, pues ella se quedo muy feliz

-Entonces no vas a volver por ella.

- No puedo volver allá, que no viste que mi futura esposa ya está en Escocia. Candy sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte le respondió

-De nuevo mil gracias por traerme aquí, definitivamente soy muy feliz, no pienso moverme, aunque me digan que vaya por el vestido, no pienso salir mejor me quedo contigo.

Albert sonriendo la abrazó también y un tierno beso le dio, ella se limpio las lágrimas, agregó

- Mi Tía Lucy que era lo que ganaba al separarme de ti y llevarme a Inglaterra.

-Pues todavía no sé lo que le hayan ofrecido, lo cierto es que acepte que si estoy comprometido contigo, que desde niña estabas en compromiso conmigo y ahora si lo deseas, estaremos siempre unidos.

-Por supuesto querido. Sonreía muy feliz Candy, y Albert suspiraba.

En los brazos de Albert, Candy estaba escondida, desde que llegó a Escocia no lo soltaba y cuando este la dejaba en su cuarto se encerraba, apenas abría la puerta y no quería salir, temía que su Tía apareciera y le volviera a mentir.

En Inglaterra en un una hermosa habitación Elisa se moría de risa, haciéndose la interesante, no aceptaba que nadie la viera, se sentía importante y decía misteriosa,

-Yo me caso con usted, si quiere ahora mismo. Terry con media sonrisa y con tal de que a la Tía no se la lleven a la cárcel, la dama accedía con prisa. Este depositaba el anillo de compromiso, Elisa sacaba la mano, haciéndose muy digna por ver como recibía atenciones, pensando se quedaba como era posible que por querer a Anthony ahora la casarían mejor con Grandchester, ella suponía pues este se ve mejor, y se muere por tenerme, mientras Anthony no quería ni verme.


	6. Intercambio

_Capitulo seis Intercambio_

La Tía ladina y lista, de los guardias se perdía y por una puerta a la risueña Elisa veía, esta con cara de espanto se dio cuenta que no era Candy, pues todavía estaría llorando y a ella jamás la salvaría. En ese momento nerviosa y sonriendo por la confusión, buscaba ir a la cocina y por el servicio escapó.

Al mismo tiempo entraba una joven muy bonita, con marcas de haber llorado entraba Susanita. Pensando en su agonía pues a su amado perdía, la habían cambiado de pronto cuando a él solo amaría, pensaba en suicidarse desde el más alto balcón y que recordara Terry que con ella fue un… Desgraciado.

En Escocia con cautela observaba Candy a todos, y buscaba a su amado, sin embargo con una tela su cabeza y rostro había tapado, por fin averiguaba donde era su habitación y para no ser descubierta entraba sin precaución, ahí se encontraba su amado saliendo de bañarse y ella de espaldas con él fue a encontrarse. Al girar bruscamente la toalla de su cintura tumbo y el todo apenado a ella se abrazó

-Que haces aquí mi vida, si no debo verte todavía

- Vine a ver que otra vez al novio no me cambiarían.

- Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes

- Pero no al novio y eso ya es bastante.

Candy sonreía y cubría su cabeza, pero sus ojos veían lo que descubrió en su torpeza. Albert sonrió y apenado reía, pues su futura esposa desnudo lo veía.

-Candy por favor me tienes loco

- Perdóname Albert tan solo vi un poco.

Salía corriendo y de inmediato se vestía, pues definitivamente del novio no escaparía.

Entre suspiros la novia era arreglada y el novio recordando lo que sucedió todavía se apenaba

- Sucede algo Tío, porque sonríes así

- Nada Archie recordaba cómo cambio a Candy por Elisa y como todos los Legan no estarán aquí.

- El más gustoso fue Niel, que salió de inmediato a confirmar la noticia, pues su lista hermana se casa muy de prisa.

En Inglaterra molesto Terry vio a Susana entrar, y ella con llanto le dijo

- Por una pelirroja me vas a cambiar. Terry notando su enfado, a ella se acercó

- Que has dicho Susy, no conoces a mi prometida, debo obedecer a mi Padre, lo siento yo no quería.

- Lo sé mí amado Terry pues nunca la vas a amar, ella es muy risueña pero a ti no te va a gustar, la vi mientras la vestían y sentí celos de ella, con su cara sonriente y su cabello encendido, parecía una serpiente saliendo de su nido. No te merece mi amado Terry, tu sabes cuánto siempre te he querido,

- Tal vez te confundiste un poco, pero la novia es más rubia que tú, si acaso tiene pecas y rizos, pero con todo y eso la acepto pues estoy seguro que tiene fuerte su carácter y con ella he de olvidarte.

- Terry yo no te engañé, fue todo un error, yo estaba con él, pero solo actuaba una obra de terror.

- Lo siento el mal está hecho y no acepto que digas que mi novia es un diablo, pues su cara es de un ángel y créeme con ella voy a casarme.

- Tal vez se pinto el pelo, pero no le vi ningún rizo, ni una peca solo risas efusivas, pero allá tu, estaba dispuesta a morir por ti, pero al ver por lo que me has cambiado, mejor he decidido vivir, al menos no estaré a tu lado pero de ti me he de reír.

Terry estaba confundido por lo que escuchaba de Susana, ella salió muy digna demostrando que era una gran dama, al salir se encontró con Niel y ambos se miraban, ella sonrió un poco y a Niel ya eso le gustaba, dejo su camino a ver a su hermana y tras de la joven se fue… si tras de Susana.

La boda en Inglaterra era todo un suceso, los padres de Elisa llegaron y con Richard se encontraron, que ellos estaban dispuestos aceptar el matrimonio, pero que fuera completamente legal, mientras Richard recordaba al jefe de Escocia y su Clan

- La joven accedió no aceptaré que venga ningún escocés, pues ya no hay nada de que hablar con ese hombre que quiso humillar nuestro nombre.

- Pues bien, usted necesita mi firma y necesito la suya, para saber que Elisa queda casada con su hijo

-Por supuesto que la dama acepto, hasta el anillo ya tomó, la Tía ha firmado y si no tiene validez, entonces aceptare sus firmas pero el compromiso jamás cancelaré

La boda en Escocia se llevaba a cabo, discreta y segura a puerta cerrada, con solo la familia más allegada.

La abuela entraba con el jefe del Clan Andrew y Anthony llevaba a Candy como si fuera su hermano. Había pocos presentes sin embargo todo Escocia conocía la razón y es que un Inglés intento robar a un Escocés su corazón, el país entero festejaba que la dama eligió a su Jefe y no al mentado Duque Inglés.

Terry por su parte veía a Susana a lo lejos sonriendo con un joven que le besaba la mano, el joven la abrazaba y al oído le hablaba, Terry con coraje pensó no que no me olvidaba.

Entraba por la iglesia cubierta de pies a cabeza, haciendo todo muy interesante, la boda se lucía radiante entraba una novia muy elegante, con un hombre muy serio, al que Terry desconoció y una hermosa dama lo esperaba, y no era la Tía de la dama.

Por fin se escuchó "Los declaro marido y mujer" en Escocia se besaban Albert y Candy muy al estilo escocés, el con falda elegante, ella sonriente y triunfante, pues ya conocía lo que estaba debajo de la falda, pero veía a sus ojos y ambos se ponían rojos.

- Candy vas a matarme de angustia

- No querido que sin ti no salgo de Escocia, a ni a ninguna parte jamás a mi no me cambian a mi esposo, así tenga que pelear por mi güero hermoso y aunque use falda, saque música de un costal sigue siendo precioso. Albert sonreía emocionado, definitivamente a esa joven era la que siempre había esperado.

Mientras en la iglesia en Inglaterra Terry levantaba el velo, para besar a su esposa ella le dijo

- ¡Aquí estoy mi cielo!

Los ojos de Terry estaban de espanto, donde quedo la pecosa a la que deseaba tanto, pues le dieron gato por liebre y la joven estaba bonita pero no era la jovencita que su cara había surcado, era otra la mujercita que estaba a su lado.


	7. Luna de miel

_Capitulo siete Luna de miel_

Candy estaba muy contenta ya era su viaje de bodas, el no soltaba a Candy, ella lo cuidaba de todas, y es que su luna de miel era todo lo que siempre quiso, estar a solas con él era estar en el paraíso.

En Inglaterra salía un bote con destino a Singapur, todos con distinto idioma viajarían a ese lejano lugar, una Tía sin papeles se quería escapar y entre todos los sirvientes ella ahí fue a quedar.

En Inglaterra bailaba un Terry despistado, no quería demostrarle a Susana que él se había equivocado, orgulloso e imponente nuestro guapo Duque bailaba y notaba a Elisa que por él se desbarataba.

La familia Andrew publicaba por todo lo alto, que el Jefe de los Andrew por fin le agradó a un santo, que su esposa estaba con él y que viajaría rumbo a su luna de miel, una hermosa postal era la pareja del día, Candy y Albert sonrientes anunciados con todo alto nivel, una foto donde ambos abrazados besándose después sonreían.

Mientras en Inglaterra era un llanto tras otro, muchas damas chillonas envidando a Elisa por ser una millonaria americana que con dote de nacimiento fue elegida , ahora se marchaba de viaje con el amor de su vida, Terry estaba sin una sonrisa muy serio, pero la novia sonreía por los dos, alzando su mano agitada despidiéndose de todos cuan engreída dama al saberse esposa de un Duque, mientras Susana sonreía de medio lado aceptando a su cuñado, pues los padres felices mataban dos pájaros de un tiro y comprometían a Niel antes de meterse en un lío.

Archie miraba las fotos, Stear sonreía, Anthony que iba llegando con ellos sorprendido por la algarabía. Archie le comentó

-Los Legan ya no estarán seguido en casa, ahora se quedan en Inglaterra. Alister sonriente agregó

- Todos los Andrew, adoramos a Candy, pues no solo con nuestro Tío se casó, sino que de regalo extra de Niel y Elisa nos libró.

Un telegrama enviaban los Legan que quedaron comprometidos de vivir en Inglaterra con los Duques Ingleses, se disculpaban con los Andrew, pues al parecer los confundieron con millonarios y ambos eran custodiados con muchos cuidados, para que los Escoceses no vinieran a reclamarles porque Terry y Elisa ya estaban casados.

La abuela al saberlo sonreía, Rosemary comentaba que alegría, Sarah siempre quiso vivir en Inglaterra, y hasta Niel se casó de una buena vez, eso es tener mucha suerte, casaron a sus hijos y vivirán en su país preferente.

Albert y Candy abrazados estaban sonriendo viendo el mar desde una linda playa, con una hermosa sonrisa ambos felices, porque la falda de Albert era especial, y el costalito ese también servía, con ambas prendas se pusieron a jugar, ahora Candy ha decidido, que su esposo porte ese traje más seguido.

La Tía Lucy llegaba a Singapur, un hombre bajito de sonrisa confiada, ella con él se marchaba asustada, no conocía nada en ese lugar, pero el señor lo ofreció un cómodo hogar, donde ella cuidaría ahora a su nueva familia, era viudo y de numerosa familia contaba con ocho hijos, ella asombrada por haber aceptado, trabajaba con el señor que sonreía a su lado, pidiéndole que incrementara su familia también, que la cuidaría y que siempre estaría con él.

En un hotel escondido estaba Terry, de su fastidiosa esposa se escapaba, por los pasillos campante y una dama insinuante lo invitaba, a pasear con ella este ni tardo ni perezoso se iba feliz lleno de gozo. La pasaba bien y para cuando volvía, su esposa lo abrazaba asustada pensando que algo malo le pasaría, el venía muy contento por encontrar triunfante a otra dama elegante.

Ya han pasado varios meses y al regresar a Europa dos parejas se encontraban, Elisa saludaba a su Tío Albert y a su esposo Terry le presentaba, Candy con una hermosa sonrisa y abrazados de la cintura los felicitaba. Terry miraba a Candy muy contenta, pues ella se salió con la suya mientras el por confiado le cambiaron de novia. Albert lo felicitó

- Muchas felicidades se ve que son muy felices y Elisa mostrando los dientes se despedía de sus parientes. Agitando sus manos ambos se despedían mientras Terry miraba a Candy y ella sonreía.

En los traslados pasaban los Ingleses se marchaban, Candy y Albert a su yate regresaban. Al llegar a Escocia una gran comitiva los esperaba, todos sonreían por fin regresarían.

Escocia completa tomaba fotografías, y en los periódicos se anunciaba a la feliz pareja que esperando bebe ya estaban.

En Inglaterra, no todo era felicidad pues los meses de luna de miel y los intereses prometidos que se habían equivocado y todos fueron testigos, pues no era una joven millonaria era una norte americana sin dote, pero no podían anunciar el error cometido pues entonces serían el hazme reír para las noticas del mundo y su titulo quedaría comprometido.

Con el paso del tiempo y las situaciones cambiantes nacían dos niños en Inglaterra triunfantes, eran el hijo de Elisa un chico pelirrojo de mirada azul intensa y el hijo de Susana un castaño con ojos del mismo color, Terry sonreía de lado orgulloso con su cuñado el muy… pues al parecer ambos niños se parecían al Duque pero se justificaban porque todo quedaba en familia.

En Escocia también se anunciaba a un par de niños preciosos eran gemelitos y ambos muy bonitos sonreían para la foto anunciada a todo color que los hijos escoceses se parecían al mejor pues ambos niños sonreían igualito a su Padre y uno de ojos verdes el otro de ojos azules con ricitos ensortijados.

Todos fueron muy felices y Niel a Susana se llevó a América y a Inglaterra jamás volvió, por esos tontos comentarios de su hijito mayor. El tuvo tres niñas más y todas eran hermosas. Mientras Elisa y Terry ya no quisieron más, con un solo pequeño se decidieron quedar. Y es que Terry pensaba que lo que menos has de querer en tu casa lo has de tener…. Pues hijito era muy parecido a él, pero su rojizo cabello lo tenía sorprendido.

Albert y Candy se fueron a vivir a Chicago y con el tiempo dos hijas tuvieron también, Albert feliz porque su esposa siempre amo a su natal Escocia y se lo demostraba con mucho interés que cada que podía lo vestía con su traje escocés.

**FIN**

**Se agradecen sus comentarios y si este tipo de historias te gusto leer, **

**Con gusto y muy contenta las volverás a ver**

**Pues escribo para que lean y es un digno placer**

**Mayra Exitosa**

**Escribiendo goza.**


End file.
